List of Artifacts and Gadgets
:For a simple, alphabetic list of artifacts, see the artifacts category. :For a discussion of artifacts in general, see the main article. The following artifacts have been gathered by agents. Most are stored within Warehouse 13. Some are specifically stored within the Dark Vault. Abraham Lincoln's Hat Effects unknown. Adolphe Chaillet's "Shelby" Bulbs Light bulbs that illuminate the Warehouse and never burn out; they were invented 108 years ago. Agatha Christie's Typewriter Outlines dark plots. Albert Einstein's Bridge Device Creates a time bridge to itself in another time period under certain circumstances. Irreparably damaged. Given to Claudia Donovan by Douglas Fargo so that she could claim it as her first "solo grab". Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat A lab coat that belonged to Alessandro Volta. When it and its protection glasses are worn, it temporarily increases the user's biomagnetic attraction. However, for every metallic object it attracts to the wearer, the biomagmetic attraction increases, causing danger over time. This is specifically because at a certain point the wearer no longer has the strength to remove the coat and is crushed to death. It can be "discharged" by use of electricity. The reason it is in the Warehouse is because Volta could not control the coat's power. Amber Sphere What this sphere does is uncertain, but Taka used it in conjunction with the Pearl of Wisdom to catch glimpses of MacPherson's memories inside Leena's mind. Analog Password Cracker An alpha-numerical cypher device used to crack someone's password on a computer. The cracker has a USB attachment which was not original to the device. It is assumed that like many of the warehouse electromechanical artifacts, modifications into pseudo-compatibility with current technologies is a constant aspect of the generational nature of warehouse assignments and agents. Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks This pair of workout trunks, once belonging to Angelo Siciliano, grants the wearer the ability to manipulate their own density. Apollo 11 Moon Rock This moon rock appears to float or levitate. What it actually does though is never mentioned.Opening credits Artifact Sensing Unit Possibly an artifact; its seen incarnation is of the spinning striped pole of the Univille, South Dakota barbershop. Over the years, the town in which the Warehouse is near usually has one of these to aid in safety. Artifact Zero The first artifact collected for the first Warehouse; one of the most powerful artifacts, and actually the reason for beginning to collect artifacts in the first place.NiceGirlsTV AutoVac This vacuum appears to have a mind of its own, can move by itself, and follows instructions. Aztec Bloodstone This stone head exhibits the ability to control anyone who allows their blood to come in contact with it. Babe Ruth's Bat This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. Babel stones Stones from the Tower of Babel. People holding the stones speak gibberish while still able to understand each other. Babylonian Battery A battery unearthed and lost again in 1952, in Texas. Effect unknown, but it was implied to be able to fry people. Baylor Dodgeball This dodgeball appears to be very bouncy and gives off an unusual sound when bouncing. It was used for military dexterity and agility training but it multiplies upon contact and it hits you when you turn your back. It was acquired by the Warehouse after the bludgening deaths of five cadets in 1972. In order to cease its bouncing and multiplying, a person must catch one of the balls. Bell and Howell's Spectroscope Was a hologram projector, but was repurposed by Claudia Donovan into a Hologram Projector with current computer technology peripheral interface. Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod An artifact that boosts the energy level of any device it's attached to. It was a part of Artie's travelling emergency kit. Ben Franklin's Ring A ring that amplifies any energy it comes into contact with, including a human's bioelectric field or a laser pistol's charge.13.1 Brigadier General Laverlong's Elephant Walking Stick Striking a surface with the walking stick causes earthquakes. Bloody Mary "Shadows have power." An urban legend that Artie confirms as true. Bruce Lee's Punching Bag This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. Carlos Santana's original studio master of Oye Como Va The master can negate delusions, hallucinations, or trances through the use of rhythmic output. Around the Bend Chameleon Mines Explosive devices that blend into their surroundings. Used by MacPherson as a trap to prevent Artie and Claudia from pursuing him. They are detectable by a smell of fudge. Charles Ponzi's Money Clip Causes poverty and despair for whoever possesses it. Clark Gable's Grooming Kit Grooming kit owned by Clark Gable between 1921 and 1955. Fingernails grow extremely rapidly with use. Claudia Donovan's Gauntlets Claudia designed these gauntlets to be combined with the DARPA GAK suit. It has the ability to redirect the kinetic energy the suit absorbs. Claudia Donovan's Hologram Projector Made mostly from repurposing Bell and Howell's Spectroscope and stringing together a bunch of Haswells on a Cray XT backbone. It can take two dimensional photographs and convert them into a three dimensional hologram. Cleopatra's Asp Skin This is a snakeskin from the asp that Queen Cleopatra of Egypt used when she committed suicide. The artifact was retrieved and placed in Warehouse 2 just after Cleopatra's suicide and immediately before the warehouse moved to Rome with the iteration of Warehouse 3. Constantine the Great's Crucifix Nothing is known about this artifact, save that it was acquired during the 3rd iteration of the Warehouse. Cruiseliner A cruiseliner seen in a panning shot during the first episode. Effect unknown. Dante's Death Mask Dante Alighieri's mask, either based on or which he based his divine comedy poem. When triggered, the mask produces flames about eight stories tall. DARPA GAK Suit These guys were all about super-sizing soldiers during the Cold War, this suit absorbs all forms of kinetic energy, a soldier takes a hundred rounds to the chest per second and doesn't break stride. Thinner than kevlar, way more resilient. The suit's energy siphoning abilities drain the wearer of all vital fluids causing paralysis in sixty minutes and in men causes impotence. Dimensional Conversion Camera A camera that can turn whoever it takes a picture of into a black and white 2D version of themselves. A second picture will reverse the effect. Dorian Gray's Portrait A portrait of Dorian Gray painted by Basil Hallward; the picture aged in Gray's stead. No matter what he did, his physical form would not change from the way it was when the portrait was painted. Destroying the painting causes the effect to immediately cease, aging Dorian rapidly. Dog Whistle Summons locusts when blown, though it has a warning not to because of the catastrophic damage to nearby farms that will ensue.Breakdown Durational Spectrometer This artifact shows the afterimages of anyone who has been in the room in the last five hours. It gives a clear enough image to lip read but yet still fuzzy reproduction of people, giving them a ghostly look. Easter Island Conch Shell It appears to be a sort of shell, most likely a conch, that allows the user to breathe underwater. Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook These two artifacts are what is called a bifurcated object, meaning that it's got at least two parts and they are each dependant on the other, when this pen is separated from this notebook, readers of the notebook will find that the book gets under their skin, literally. Becuase this is a two-part artifact, both parts must be together before the Warehouse's neutralizer fluid will work on them; then, both parts are inert. Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Thing This "thing" was not given much discussion, it was only mentioned that it possibly is able to fry people. Egg of Columbus An artifact implied to be able to fry people with electricity. Egyptian Slab Is linked to the Sphinx, so the monument suffers as much damage as the slab. Emerald Bow and Arrows The Emerald Bow and Arrows are an artifact with an as of yet explained ability. It is implied and explained by the cast and director in a podcast is that this is the weaponry of the Green Arrow, a comic book character Eric Marsden's Unreleased Record When coupled with a room heavy with echoes, this record's recording produces a sound that affects the limbic centers of the brain causing the listener to feel a great deal of love, so much so, that the listener goes into a daze. Erik Kluger's Eggshell Bombs These bombs explode at the slightest bit of pressure. Extremely fragile and extremely dangerous, they can create explosions comparable to nuclear bombs. Erik Kluger's Implosion Grenades Grenades that create a vacuum, resulting in a pressure difference that causes a massive implosion of the surrounding area. It was originally believed that all of the grenades had been collected, but James MacPherson revealed that Kluger had created more of them. Blueprints for these still exist. Escher Vault Goggles Without these goggles, one could get lost forever in this vault, and it is said that one is lost forever in fact. A curious agent who has been lost in there for twenty years, possibly deceased now. Excalibur The legendary sword of King Arthur. Agents Lattimer and Bering bagged it in Wales, almost at the cost of Myka's life. She was engaged in a sword fight and was almost killed until Pete threw her a stone laced with the same metal as the blade. When the sword and stone come in contact, the blade goes out of phase for several seconds, allowing it to pass through ordinary matter. Finger Cymbals These tiny cymbals that are worn between two fingers, produce a sonic wave that can kill or knock people out and shatter glass. Damage to people can be lessened if they cover their ears. Freddie Mercury's Mustache and Striped Tights Effects unknown. Freezing Snowglobe A snowglobe that, when shaken, releases a "snow" from its base that instantly freezes what it touches. George S. Patton's Steel Military Helmet Obtained on July 17, 1947. This helmet is listed as granting mass telepathic communication, and is warned not to wear it. George Washington's Teeth Effects unknown. Goblet of Severan This artifact was designed by a Roman glass blower in 221 for the emperor Elagabalus, who was incompetent and required this goblet to quiet a room. When a finger runs along the rim of the goblet, a (literally) deafening sonic wave is emitted, causing all the listeners except for the user to fall into submission. If a piece of the goblet is destroyed, then it will also release an intense wave of sound. Godfred's Ladle A ladle owned by Godfred, a Viking ruler. Drinking any liquid that makes contact with the ladle causes muscles to grow exponentially, thereby increasing strength. The effect is dangerously enhanced when exposed to amino acids. Goebbels' Radio An artifact implied to be able to fry people.Burnout Golden Coil Effect unknown. Briefly seen with a collection of other superhero-related artifacts and is a refrence to Wonder Woman's Golden Lasso of Truth. Harriet Tubman's Thimble She wore it as she stitched the rags of her fellow slaves. It became imbued with her dream of a better life, causing it to develop properties of light refraction so that people saw an image different of the image of the person wearing the thimble. Harry Houdini's Wallet Acquired November 3rd, 1926. Has the properties of 'charonic transfer', or the ability to convey the souls of the dead. 'Hear Colors' This artifact's name was never given, just its "special nature" which is that it grants the user with a form of synaesthesia. It was only mentioned, not shown. Hitler's Microphone A microphone imbued with Hitler's charisma; said to have hypnotic powers and to possess, "power to transfer the ability to convince people to do very, very wrong things." NiceGirlsTV and TorchOnline Honjo Masamune A ancient Japanese samurai blade (said to be the most perfect sword ever created) forged with millions of layers of steel, each barely an atom thick, so precisely that light is bent when passing through it. This results in invisibility for a user that holds the blade in front of themselves. The sword was made 800 years ago, while somehow also being from the Edo Period, which was 400 years ago. If the sword is missing its tsuba, then it will not be able to split light. Ice Flower A 14th century Chinese firework that when lit, causes light pattern that triggers a feedback loop in the optic nerve and mesmerizes the viewer. It lasts for about ten minutes, and those who watch the display will not remember what happened during those ten minutes.Implosion Imperceptor Vest A vest designed by H. G. Wells. Wearer can move fast enough to become imperceptible to the naked eye.Time Will Tell Jack the Ripper's Lantern A lantern that immediately transfixes anyone who sees its light without protective googles. If the light is suddenly removed, then allegedly the victims will die.Nevermore Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt Jack "The King" Kirby's density-altering belt also grants the wearer super-strength. Current location unknown. James Braid's Chair This chair's iron springs absorbed years of powerful hypnotherapy and brain waves, after being ferromagnetized combined with the direct descendant of James Braid's voice, caused people to enact their subconscious desires. Unlike other artifacts, this one was not stored in the Warehouse, but destroyed by Pete. James MacPherson's replicate Reading Glasses An improvement on the original (made by Timothy Leary), as these glasses do not impede free will. MacPherson used them to hide objects on a higher spectrum so that only those who had copies of the glasses could see what he wanted hidden. John Dillinger's Pistol A Colt .45 that turns on its owner. Currently not in the Warehouse. John Wilkes Booth's Boot The boot Booth was wearing when he assassinated Lincoln. Allows the user to get away with any act, including murder, but only for twelve days. Jubilee Grand Poker Chip A poker chip that lets the user see about one minute into the future; the chip also take into account what the user intends to do with the info. However, each use of the chip will cause damage to the user's hand. Lady Liberty Lighter This lighter Pete finds and lights repeatedly because it doesn't appear to light, but what it does light is the Statue of Liberty's torch.TV Promo Laughter Inducing Bell This artifact was originally owned by an unfunny comedian who died onstage when a steel-toed boot was thrown at and hit him. When rung, listeners will literally laugh themselves to death, causing a cardiac arrest. Currently not in the Warehouse. Leena's Bed and Breakfast's Painting This painting controls a "clingy house" which appears to want to keep its occupants inside, it seems as though this painting was in the original Leena's Bed and Breakfast but due to it becoming an artifact and not being able to be moved, the current Warehouse was theorized to have been built around it, to house it. The painting is of the room it is in; whatever is done to it happens to the room and the same for the room to it. Lenape Tribe's Cloak A Native American cloak that allows its wearer and anything they hold to pass through solid objects. Parts of the cloak retain this ability.Elements Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass A mirror that allows those who appear in it to interact with their reflections. It also allows objects to pass through its surface. Currently in the Dark Vault. Pete plays ping-pong with himself via the mirror. Presumably the mirror is the origin of Lewis' famous works of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. Lloyd Loar's Mandolin A mandolin with the ability to rob its player of their sanity. Stored in the Dark Vault. Long Distance Football This rugby football seems to only be used for fun by Artie and Pete, as all it seems to do is go really far. It either goes all the way around the world, or since it seems to not go in a circle but come right back, goes a long distance, then comes back to where it was thrown. Lucrezia Borgia's Comb The Comb of Lucrezia Borgia was created by an alchemist. It transmits the mindset of Lucrezia Borgia via the crystals and ionized metal of the comb. It also grants the user mind controlling abilities. Man Ray's Camera A camera that captures the youth of people whose photographs are taken with it, particularly models. When the film is properly developed, the youth can be transferred to another individual, leaving traces of silver nitrate in the first person's blood. This is done by superimposing the picture of the young person over the older person's photo. The effect can also be delayed. Marcus Aurelius's Sword This was the sword worn by Roman emperor Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus. It was obtained during the 3rd iteration of the Warehouse. Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade The guillotine blade that beheaded Marie Antoinette. As shown when Pete accidentally dropped it, the blade emits sonic waves when it lands.Magnetism Marionette A puppet that maniacally smiles as Pete looks at it. It is currently stored in the Dark Vault. Its effects are unknown. Mata Hari's Stockings A pair of stockings that possess the power to heighten attractiveness and cause any man to become obsessed with any woman in possession of them. Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope An artifact that allows for mind reading and mental transference. Rotating the zoetrope clockwise will cause the user's mind to be transfered, while rotating it counterclockwise will reverse the process. Mayan Calendar An artifact that caused two Warehouse agents to have "their clocks stop." To keep this from happening again, the question, "Do you have the constant feeling that today is yesterday?" is now asked whenever a potential artifact is around. Mexican Sombrero A Spanish hat; effects unknown. Currently in the Warehouse. Miles Davis' First Trumpet A trumpet that can hypnotize large groups at once when played. It is currently stored in the Dark Vault. Model-T Seen while Claudia and Fargo are fleeing the M.A.R.As. Effect(s) unknown. Nero's Lyre Little is known about this artifact. It was acquired during the 3rd iteration of the Warehouse and is the "fiddle" that most people associate with Roman ruler Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, who is said to have played it during the Great Fire of Rome.Syfy Warehouse history page. Nikola's Tesla Nikola created this as an alternative to bullets, it makes someone fall unconscious, as well as erasing their short-term memory. Norse Hammer The Norse Hammer is an artifact stored in the Warehouse with unexplained properties thus far. It is a refrence to the Marvel superhero Thor's hammer Mjolnir Old Cell Phone An old cell phone; circa 1987. Once owned by Gordon Gekko, who was based on a real person. Lets the user listen in on shady deals; not currently in the Warehouse. The Original Ray's Pizza Stored in the Warehouse. Exact location and effects unknown. Pandora's Box Said to be stored in Aisle 989-B of Warehouse 13. The box is noted to be empty. Paul Revere's Lantern Lights up whenever the USA is in danger. Pearl of Wisdom If used correctly, like when MacPherson used it on Leena, this pearl can be used to control someone's thoughts and movements. When the pearl initially attaches itself, one experiences horrible nightmares. To remove the Pearl, the victim must be brought to the edge of death. Persian Rug An artifact that, when exposed to friction, generates a massive amount of static electricity. Philo Farnsworth's Communications Device A two-way audio and video communication device invented in by Philo Farnsworth in 1929. One of the Warehouse field tools, as the Agents can call Artie with at the touch of a button. Farnworths operate on an unhackable frequency. Philo Farnsworth's Three Dimensional Camera Item 186-A, this artifact was designed to record the image of a tank and then use a projector to project an army of tanks to produce the illusion of being outmatched, but something unexpected happened in that the projections became real. Philo Farnsworth's Three Dimensional Projector Item 186-B, this parcel never made it to the Warehouse, its shipping label was torn so it was stuck in the Univille Post Office for seventy years. It was illegally taken home by the Post Office employee, Brenda, to hijack her cable and inadvertently projected real projections of movies due to microwave and satellite waves interfering with the signal. The Phoenix This medallion allows the wielder to be unharmed by any flame, but it causes several of those nearby to die. For every life the Phoenix saves, others will be lost, but those who have ever touched the Phoenix will not be killed. Prehistoric Plant Pollen This pollen turned a woman into a completely unaware sexually rapacious sleepwalker.Resonance Purple Umbrella The Purple Umbrella with an as of yet explained ability. As explained in a podcast by director and cast, this is the umbrella weapon of the Penguin, a Batman villain. P.T. Barnum's Top Barnum used it to create attractions, the top grows extra limbs and internal organs. Ralph Kramden's Bowling Ball Effects unknown. Rasputin's Prayer Rope Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin projects tangible apparitions. The Romanovs needed their enemy to believe that the mad monk cheated death over and over again so they used this prayer rope to resurrect him. Rheticus' Compass Was used in his long lost teleportation experiments. Has a set of rules engraved on the sides of the box and in a secret compartment under the box. If all the rules are not followed precisely, the user will be trapped in space and time until the rule is properly followed. Rheticus' other artifacts Unlike his compass, these artifacts seem to be useless. Pete found a use in them as they helped him find missing instructions for Rheticus' teleportation experiments.Claudia Riverton Maximum Security Prison and Quartz Cross The Riverton Maximum Security Prison was built from indigenous materials, which just so happened to be quartz. Quartz causes hallucinogenic effects, and in this case it caused the viewer to believe someone that they feel who had died because of them was back, and blaming them. Electrical storms increased this artifact's power, but a large quartz cross creates a converse effect of piezoelectricity when correctly placed and cancels out the effect. Robert Louis Stevenson's Bookends This set of bookends (taking the form of an eagle statue and a lion statue) allow two people to switch bodies when the heads of the bookends are swapped. The only way to reverse the process is to put the heads on the proper statue. If the heads are not swapped back in time the users will merge,causing one person to appear then the other (similar to Dr. Jeckl and Mr. Hyde). If left unchecked the people will keep swapping until they both explode. Robin Hood's Crossbow A bow belonging to Robin Hood that can hit any target, no matter how far away the user is from it or what position the bow is at. Rosemary's Baby Carriage Effects unknown. Salinger Inventory Scanner This scanner was mentioned but never seen, if an artifact is AWOL, this 'SIS' can find it. More information on the SIS can be found in the Manual.Beyond Our Control Samurai Suit A samurai suit seen near the portrait of Lucrezia Borgia. Malicious effect unknown. Samson's Jawbone This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse.Mild Mannered Scarab Flaps wings; other effects unknown. Skull A skull seen on a video screen near Houndini's wallet. Effect unknown. Spine of the Saracen This spinal attaching AI lobster-like mechanical device; attaches itself to any nearby human and increases the human's natural electrical impulses and heightens and redirects it while jacking up the host's adrenaline and testosterone. The artifact was destroyed, but its fragments are still stored in the Warehouse. Sticky String As with most sticky string, this is in a spray canister, but unlike most sticky string this appears to be extremely sticky and elastic. It kind of smells like chicken and appears to have a mind of its own, as it actively tried to entangle others. Studio 54 Disco Ball The disco ball from Studio 54. When activated, it releases the feelings and energy experienced at Studio 54. It also plays music, projects light, and spins while active. Duped Sylvia Plath's Typewriter This artifact is stored in the Dark Vault and has a circle below it indicating where you should not stand or it can reach out and affect you. Object drains nearby person(s) of energy and will to live.Breakdown Telegraph from Telegraph Island Oman Clicking this telegraph causes the victim to suffer from delusions due to its ability to tap into subliminal anxiety. A sign that you have been exposed is hearing repetitive telegraphic signals where ever you go. The only way out of the paranoid reality is with a visual and auditory overload.Around the Bend Thomas Edison's Bioelectric Stagecoach This mode of transport requires two humans to touch its handrail to power its systems. It was built by Thomas Edison to prove to Henry Ford that it could be done, but Ford turned it down because oil damaged his engines quickly and was thus more profitable for his company. Pilot Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses When these get put on, the wearer never wants to take them off. Timothy Leary experimented with a lot of different ways to see beyond what human brains are capable of. Training Flight 22 This was found in the Bermuda Triangle. However, the Triangle keeps trying to take it back. A possible reference for Flight 19. The plane has multiple bumps and tear marks all over it, giving the impression that the Triangle literally tries to take back the artifact. The Trojan Horse Effect(s) unknown. Truck A an entire truck that is an artifact; effect unknown. The truck can be partially disassembled without activating the artifact. Tuning Fork When its user covers their eyes, taps the tuning fork, and then places the fork behind their head, their hearing will be restored. There appears to be a safety measure involved when used that requires the person to have their eyes closed when it is used. This artifact is part of Artie's travelling emergency kit. Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Nose The artificial metal nose of Tycho Brahe; effect unknown. Called his "Snot Pocket" by Claudia Donovan. Currently in the Warehouse. Ulysses S. Grant's Statue This artifact's purpose is unknown. It is stored in the same area that Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass was stored prior to being moved to the Dark Vault and can be seen behind Pete's image while he is playing ping pong with himself. Unknown Artifact Effect unknown. Heard in 13.1. Claudia and Cargo hide in its crate. However, they quickly jump out and hold the crate shut when an eerie moan is heard from inside. Fargo asks if it is the original but is cut off by Claudia, who tells him that mentioning its name will only make things worse. Unknown Rocking Chair A rocking chair stored near the Honjo Masamune that rocks even when no one is sitting in it.Implosion Urn An urn seen behind Artie when he is explaining the Warehouse in the first episode. Effect unknown. The Venus de Milo's Arms The missing arms of the Venus de Milo; effect unknown.Regrets Whistle It can be used to diagnose infection. William Shakespeare's Chair The chair that Shakespears sat in at the Globe Theatre. Effect unknown. Stored in the Dark Vault.SyFy Video blogs Wish Granting Kettle This kettle grants wishes, but for any impossible wishes all it does is produce a ferret. No one knows why a ferret, though.Pilot Wooden Box Contents unknown. Is linked to the Leaning Tower of Pisa, so the tower tilts as much as the box. Zeppelin A zeppelin seen in the a panning shot during the first episode. Effect unknown. References *